


The Traitor

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Family time, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, Stark bots, The Bots and the Beas, Tony's robo-children, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: The beginnings of a very likely friendship.





	The Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having a horrible time for quite a few days now so I thought it might make me feel better to make you guys feel happy!  
> So I hope you enjoy!

Pepper had been called into a last minute meeting with the Stark Industries board so Bea was spending the afternoon in the workshop with Tony.

“Are you okay over there princess?” Tony asked as he looked up from the suit he was working on, Dum-E at his right and You on the opposite side of the suit ready to pass him different tools should he need them.

“Yeah Dada.” Bea responded as she wandered around the benches in the workshop looking for her juice, having abandoned her crayons and drawings by Tony’s side.

“Be careful you don’t pull anything over.” He cautioned as he watched her warily.

“Won’t Dada.” Bea stood on her tiptoes and tried to peer across the bench nearest to her, clambering up onto the nearest chair and almost giving Tony a heart attack when she couldn’t see. “Ah! Dere!” She mumbled triumphantly, spotting her drink at the opposite side and pointing to it.

“Be careful sweetheart! Get down from the chair please.” Tony requested, feeling tension in every part of his body, ready to spring into action until she did as she was told.

“Okay Dada.” She climbed down from the chair and moved around the bench quickly, trying her best to reach up to the top of it to get her drink.

“Thank you princess.” Tony allowed himself to relax a little, still keeping a close eye on the toddler. Had he been this much trouble when he was a kid? Anyone who ever looked after him must have deserved a medal.

“Dada? Juice.” She requested, pointing to her drink.

“Sure, just two seconds. Let me finish this little bit.” Tony told her as he tightened a bolt in the suit.

“’Kay Dada.” Bea continued to try and reach up while she waited. When she still couldn’t reach she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Just a moment princess and I’ll grab it for you.” He finished tightening the bolt and started to get up.

Before Tony managed to move away from the suit Bea was having her sippy cup presented to her. Bea started and squealed in surprise, taking a step backwards before noticing that it was Dum-E making the offer. She grinned at the bot and accepted the cup while patting him affectionately with her other hand.

Tony took a quick look to his side to check he wasn’t seeing things, he hadn’t even noticed the bot move.

“Tank oo.” She patted him again as she passed by to walk back to her crayons.

The bot stopped still for a moment before chirping happily and spinning around to follow closely behind her across the room. When she sat back down Dum-E settled beside her, passing her crayons when she needed them and chirping or whistling. Bea kept one hand on Dum-E all the time she was colouring.

Tony smiled to himself at the scene before him. “Good boy.” Tony patted Dum-E softly as he passed by them to grab another wrench and snap a picture to send to everyone.

“Goo’ boy.” Bea repeated smiling sweetly at Dum-E, who moved slightly and whistled happily in response offering her a fresh piece of paper.

They stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon and Tony didn’t have the heart to disturb them.

 

“Hey guys!” Pepper greeted them as she entered the workshop.

“Mama!” Bea welcomed her with a bright smile.

“I brought dinner home.” She held up a pizza box. “But we’re not eating it in here. And you both need to wash up first.” She waggled her finger between the two of them. Tony was covered in various stains and Bea had somehow managed to cover the entire lower half of her face with the chocolate on the biscuit Tony had given her from his secret workshop stash.

“Sure, I just need to finish up a couple of little things and then I’ll join you.” Tony said without looking up.

Pepper raised her eyebrows at his statement.

“Honestly, very little things should take me a couple of minute’s tops. I promise.” Tony told her as he finally looked up, then turned to Bea. “You go with Mommy princess, I won’t be long.”

“Okay Dada.” Bea stood up from where she was sitting beside Dum-E and gathered her crayons and paper in one hand. “Bye bye.” She patted Dum-E goodbye before grabbing the free hand that Pepper offered to her with the other. “C’mon Mama! Pi’za!”

Pepper couldn’t help but laugh. “Ten minutes then I will forcibly come back in here and drag you to dinner.”

“I’d like to see you try.” He taunted.

“No trying about it.” She warned with a smile.

As they were leaving the workshop Dum-E chirped and set off to follow them.

“Hey, hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Tony gestured at him with the wrench in his hand. “And just where do you think you’re going?”

Dum-E turned to Tony for a second, chirped, turned back to where Bea and Pepper had gone, and then turned back to Tony. He chirped again gesturing in the direction Pepper and Bea left in.

Tony waved him off. “Fine… Go…” Tony feigned offence and Dum-E left the room. “Traitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I have referred to Dum-E as ‘him’ on occasion as in Iron Man Tony calls Dum-E a ‘Good boy’ when he is handed the mark 1 arc reactor.
> 
> Much love and as always, any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
